1. Field
The present invention relates to computer systems, and more specifically to the placement of memory devices within the computer systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer system may generally include a processor and a plurality of memory devices for storing data and applications necessary for operating the system. The processor may access the plurality of memory devices to retrieve instructions of an application and execute the instructions to perform one or more functions associated with the application. Executing the instructions may involve accessing the memory devices to retrieve data, modifying the data, and/or storing modified data back into the memory devices.